victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Arc
Arc was one of the Mods of Victubia. She was assigned with the number ten. Personality Arc is a fearless individual, ready to start friendly fights with her friends whenever given the chance. She’s loyal to those she cares about and would always put herself in harm’s way to protect them with no regards to her own wellbeing. Due to her energetic personality she’s always charged with electricity, which tends to change depending on her current mood. Although, she may seem outgoing and sociable she’s extremely humble and shy. Arc always tries to make sure that no one feels unwell around her and tries to help those who feel left out in social situations. Appearance Arc is 158cm/5'2" small with dark blonde hair. She has blue-grey eyes, which are hidden behind a black mask. The mask itself is made out of blackboard material, which allows Arc and others to draw expressions on it. She wears the usual MOD uniform and carries at least one of her swords with her at all times. Biography Early Life Arc was born into a family of merchants, which work at the black market in Orkan. Due to this surrounding she is not only used to the wind element, but also to the occasional knife fight. At age 15 she was forced into a corner by thugs. In an attempt to protect herself, her lightning abilities emerged with such an overloading power that her right arm got badly scarred. With the discovery of her magic abilities her family sent her off to the VMA as a way to start a safer life. As an addition, she was given her mask so that criminals that might know her from her childhood won’t be able to reveal her past. Currently, Arc visits the VMA and works as a MOD of Victubia. Skills and Abilities Abilities * Lightning Mage - Arc is a lightning mage in training, who uses her abilities in her everyday life. She is rarely fighting with her full power out of fear to lose control over her magic, which could easily ‘jump’ over to others Skills * Blue Spirit Mage - Arc can ‘stop time’ for at most 7 seconds, which will exhaust her extremely * Dual weapon wielding - As a result of her surroundings in her childhood, Arc started protecting herself with whatever sharp objects were lying around. Her current main weapons are two swords which can be charged up with electricity. This allows her to, not only increase her attack range, but also to create electrical currents in between her swords. Trivia * Arc chose to specialize in blue spirit magic. She only studied the basics for the other types of spirit magic. * Arc loves all types of animals, which sometimes ends with her coming to work with street animals. Doesn’t matter if it’s a dog, a cat, a spider or a snake. * Arc is extremely forgetful, especially when it comes to her eating regularly. * Arc has a phobia of fire. However, she trusts Doodz with her fire abilities completely and doesn’t back away when she uses it. * Arc knows how to pick locks. * Arc tends to trip down stairs, which results in her trying to jump them all down at once. She surprisingly succeeds at that without breaking all of her bones. Gallery 10arc.png arcookie.png Supreme Thunder - Arc.jpg|Supreme Thunder! References Category:Mods Category:Background Characters Category:Female Category:Magic User